


All the lucky escapes

by BehindBrokenWindows



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Foreplay, Hope, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindBrokenWindows/pseuds/BehindBrokenWindows
Summary: “Am I interrupting?” His voice was more heavily accented than usual now; he must be as tired as she felt.“Yes.” He extended an opened bottle toward her, a peace offering.--Just porn with a bit of talking, because they deserve it :')
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	All the lucky escapes

Jyn heard him before she saw him. He was hesitant and with good reason; he’d intended to kill her father only a few hours ago. They’d reached the rebel base on Yavin IV so late into the night there’d been nothing else to do but find the beds assigned to them and get some sleep before the morrow’s trials. She’d thought they’d all gone to sleep by now – at the very least she’d thought Cassian would stay out of her way for a while.

“Am I interrupting?” His voice was more heavily accented than usual now; he must be as tired as she felt.

“Yes.” He extended an opened bottle toward her, a peace offering. Not an apology, no, he would not apologise for trying to follow orders. She took it from him and tasted the stuff. She didn’t even know what it was, but it wasn’t worse than what she usually drank, so she tasted it again as he sat down on the floor of the lonely cargo shuttle. He mimicked her, sat with his back to the wall and his legs sprawled out in front of him. Their shoulders were pressed firmly against each other, not gently as a lover’s touch. More comrades in arms than anything else.

“Do you ever think about what you would do if the rebels won? Where you would go?” She must have been thinking about her own prospects for such a question to slip from her lips like that. If they were to have this kind of late-night drunken conversation, Cassian would need to be drunker than he was now, although he had a head start on her. He took the bottle from her limp fingers and felt empty.

“Even peacetime needs people in intelligence. Most likely my life would not change much. I would… go where they need me, as I always have.”

“Loyal to the end,” Jyn Erso muttered. It was more a musing than a scoff, though. She took the bottle, and she drank deeply. Her entire body shuddered. When she spoke again, he could barely hear the words. “Just wait until they leave you behind, when you’re no use to them anymore.” He gave no indication that he’d heard her, neither did he wonder who’d left her behind. Everyone, probably. “So you don’t dream… about anything? Isn’t that what this rebellion is all about; defeating the Empire so you can all live your dreams?” _The dream that Saw Gerrera had lived and died for_. “Are you people even dreaming anymore, or are you just going on, one foot in front of the other? Then what are you fighting for?” Jyn clutched the neck of the bottle as if to strangle it. Cassian didn’t answer for a while, just sat there beside her, breathing, existing.

“What is there to dream of?” he asked at last. “When I was younger, I thought I would not reach twenty-five. Now I am older, and I thought perhaps I will reach thirty. I’m good at what I do, now. Very good. With that thing in the sky – your father’s weapon – even if we can destroy it, even if we live and I reach thirty, the Empire will always be able to make another one. How can I expect to make it to forty? Spies live dangerously, I have never expected to grow old. I have been lucky and good, yes, but my luck will not last forever.” She offered him the bottle and he drank with a hopeless sigh. He let the bottle drop between his thighs, hand gone limp. She felt in hers how his shoulders slumped as his own reality was spoken out loud, as a fact, as a way of life. The reality of it all seemed to envelope him, slowly like the drink they shared.

She sat, and she breathed, and she thought not at all. Outside, in the complete darkness of the night the jungle was alive and buzzing. She hadn’t heard before how loud it was, but now that the rebel base was catching what sleep it could, the pure animal noises seemed to echo into a cacophony of life. _Imagine being that,_ Jyn thought _, an animal in the jungle, with not a care but for food and shelter. What simple life_. It was the life she had lived for years, true, but there was always that nagging feeling inside her, that it was not enough. Not good enough, not something that would make her parents proud, not something _she_ could be proud of. She had acknowledged the feeling, but never let it speak.

Without looking she dropped her hand in Cassian’s lap. To her mildly inebriated mind it seemed a natural thing to do as her hand closed around the neck of the bottle and she dragged it from between his thighs. His muscles seemed to contract, only for a second, then he relaxed.

“What of you? What are your dreams?” His voice was a whisper, a small addition to the buzz of the forest.

“As cheery as yours.” She drank deeply and felt warm. “I’ve always known what it means to be Jyn Erso. Try running from both the Empire and the Alliance for as long as I have, you’ll learn what it means to be restless. I always knew that someday I would be caught and that would be the end of it. I’ve been running all my life. Never given myself time to think about anything if I could avoid it.”

“Then both the Empire and the Alliance caught you. You’re here now, and it’s not the end.” She let her head fall sideways so that she could look him in the eye.

“Isn’t it?”

“No.” She drank again, more deeply although the more she drank, the fouler the stuff tasted. She slipped the bottle back between Cassian’s thigs, slid her hand off it and let it rest in the crease where thigh met stomach.

“Rebellions are built on hope,” she said back at him. “But you don’t seem to have much hope, Cassian Andor.”

“Not for myself,” he admitted as he put his hand atop hers and used the other to take another drink from the bottle. “But I have hope for the cause, and I know in my heart it is right. That is all I need.”

Jyn put her head on his shoulder to rest her strained neck before she said into the air: “you’re a good man.”

“No,” he said as his hand slipped from hers and splayed across her thigh instead. “I have done terrible things in the name of the rebellion. By no standard would I be a good man.”

“You are, in your narrative. You’re fighting something you have judged to be bad, you’re fighting terror and harassment and an empire where its people are slaves. And you are willing to give everything to the fight. How is that not good?”

“In my narrative,” he muttered, and clutched Jyn’s thigh. “Perhaps that is the difference between the Empire and the Rebellion. We both do bad things, we both kill and make people suffer, but at least we admit that our narrative is not the only one that matters. Stormtroopers are people too, underneath their masks. The mask makes it easier to kill them, yes, to think of them not as people but agents of evil, but underneath is flesh and bone and hope and dreams. I will not forget it. No, I am not a good man, just one that has nothing else to live for but the fight. Such people are dangerous, and I think… the same is true for you?”

“I don’t live for The Fight, I only live for my fight, my own fight for survival. It’s not the same.”

“No,” he said, and dragged out the syllable as his fingers flexed and relaxed on her thigh several times. “No, no, you can’t lie to me about that however good a liar you are. I saw you put yourself in danger to save an innocent child in Jedha. It is not only the Alliance that does good things in the galaxy, and sometimes people need to be rescued from the ones who try to liberate them. There is much empathy in you, Jyn Erso.” His fingers had been tracing patters on her inner thigh as he spoke. Now he stopped, and only squeezed in an unwarranted apology. She didn’t want him to stop, so she spread her thighs wider just enough that he noticed. He tightened his grip, then, and pulled her closer to him so that they were pressed against each other all the way.

When he spoke again, his voice was nothing but a murmur against the top of her head. “When you were rescued you had been taken by the Imperials. How did they get you?”

“They didn’t know who I was.”

“Are you sure? How did they get you?”

“I was in prison for starting a brawl. It wasn’t the first time. There were several other charges too.”

“Reckless.”

“I almost managed to slip away.”

“But you didn’t.”

“All those years of lucky escapes,” she mused, fingers trailing along the seam of Cassian’s trousers almost to where they pulled taut, “All those close-calls, and that was what they got me for in the end. It seems like my luck has finally run out.” They were so close now that Cassian’s arm was squeezed between them – he removed it and put it around her instead, finger traveling lightly over her shoulder, her clavicle, before he let his arm slip further down her back so he could splay his long fingers over her stomach.

The air shifted somehow between her sigh and his inhale, and Jyn became suddenly more aware of their proximity. His straight, dark hair tickled her forehead, his scruffy chin was directly in her line of sight, and every breath he took rattled unsteadily in his chest. When Jyn pulled her knees up she squeezed his hand and leaned all of her weight on his chest. His fingers resumed their quest along her inner thigh. In this position his hand was forced lower and Jyn shuddered, because it had been a while since someone had touched her there.

He didn’t dare move his hand closer than that, but as she wated, the tension thickened around them with the knowledge that even though they were innocent now, there was no turning back.

When Jyn could not tolerate the tension any longer, she slipped her hand across his lap and cupped him there with no shyness or insecurity. His head fell back against the wall behind him with a metallic _clank_ which made them both chuckle.

“It has been a while,” he admitted.

“Do rebels have time for this at all?” she teased.

“Oh, for sure.” Like this she could do little else than rub back and forth over his crotch, but at least now he dared be more brazen too, and slipped his hand to her core. With two fingers he caressed her, and she felt it well enough even though she was still fully clothed.

He hardened under her hand, slowly, and she twitched when instead of using the pad of his finger, he dragged his nail along her. He alternated between the two, only using his nail when he through he could surprise her and make her breath hitch, and soon enough he had to adjust himself in his trousers.

Her hand moved to his belt, then, and tried to pull it off, but it offered more resistance than she’d expected. He laughed at her when she yanked to no avail.

“Protection,” he said, “against violent women like you.” Still, he grabbed a part of his belt with his own hand and asked her to try again. This time it slid open easily. Cassian spread his thighs and Jyn slipped her hand inside his trousers, still just stroking him almost absentmindedly. “You’re teasing,” he whispered into her hair. She’d let it down when the others had left, earlier. He seemed to enjoy it.

For a while she didn’t want to move. It would mean putting more distance between them, it would mean that he would pull away from where his mouth was trailing against her throat. So she slipper her hand into his underwear and wrapped him loosely in her fist.

“ _You’re teasing_ ,” he groaned against her throat. She did, and she continued doing it, listening to his breathing become ragged against her ear. His left hand, the one that wasn’t trailing against her centre, grabbed her thigh and pulled her roughly against him. She was facing him, primed to straddle his thighs. Before she did, she wriggled her right leg out of her clothes. He snaked one arm around her to press her bodily against himself and grabbed her naked thigh with the other. She pulled him free of his trousers.

“I don’t have condoms,” he whispered.

“I’m on contraceptives.”

“Promise?”

“Have you been tricked before?” she chuckled.

“I hope not.” She spit in her hand and brought it to the head of his cock, slicking him up nice as his breath hitched. She looked down at him, held his eyes as she slid onto his cock smoothly.

She swallowed his moan and he held her in place, licked inside her mouth, chased her when she pulled away. She denied him the kiss as she rose and sunk in his lap, unhurriedly, savouring the feeling of being filled. She could almost taste him at the back of her throat.

He sat still and patient as she rode him, only straining for a kiss when she teased the possibility. His hands were gentle and kind as he caressed her thighs, one naked and the other still in her trousers. When she finally gave in to the temptation and kissed him again, he slid a hand into her hair and held her there as he kissed and kissed to his heart’s desire. He hungered for her mouth, her taste. He loved kissing, could get lost in the exploration and the intimacy, yearned for every piece of a secret she let slip. His free hand came to rest on her clothed chest, fumbling with her necklace and teasing a nipple just slightly.

Her pace quickened marginally despite her quivering thighs and he swore into her mouth, pressing his lips together against the building pleasure. She felt it too, felt the point of no return as heat filled her and spurred her on, sharpened her movements. She pressed their lips together again and he gasped into her mouth. Then he was coming. She felt his cock jerk inside her and his breath hitched. His hand tightened in her hair and she was coming too, as she pressed their foreheads together, the wave of heat crashed through her and make her toes curl as she spasmed around him.

The post-coital tiredness flooded her in the immediate wake of her orgasm, and she slumped again him, without the power or the will to move just yet. He seemed to feel the same way because his arms circled her and for long minutes they simply breathed in each other’s presence and basked in the closeness of another.

“And now it is going to be messy,” he murmured against her ear. “Wait, I think there is some paper -” She pulled something from the breast-pocket of her vest.

“I never go anywhere without one.” She managed to place the pad in her underwear and put it on without spilling any of his own semen onto his lap, though she felt it trickle out of her the moment she stood up.

Cassian looked down at his own lap, brows slightly furrowed at the sight of his glistening member, then he shrugged and tucked himself back in anyway.

“It can wait.”

She sat back down beside him, and he put his arm around her shoulders this time. For a while they simply breathed together.

“Have you never wanted a family?” He shook his head.

“Not in this life. I would not bring a child into this war, not like I was. But if things were different, if there was peace and freedom, yes I would want children. Several, girls and boys. It is nice to know that someone cares for you, no matter what you do.”

“We kept a farm when I was little. I think… I think if I could live like that and not be afraid that every new day could bring the Empire to our doorstep, I think I would like a family. A child, maybe two – it’d be nice to help us with the farm, and – . It’s nice to know that someone will always care for you.”

“Jyn Erso, the farmer,” he chuckled. “No, I cannot picture it.”

“It was my life, for several years before they came for my father.” She was growing tired now, the exhaustion from the day and the lateness of the hour was tugging at her eyelids, but she still resisted. “Is there nothing you want to do, other than this?”

“I want to play cards and dice with my friends, I want to joke with them and laugh with them. I want to find information for the rebellion so that we can end this struggle. And sometimes I want to kiss a woman. What more do I need?” She knew she couldn’t argue with him, he was devoted, and he would remain devoted. She didn’t want to argue with him.

“And have you kissed many women?” she asked with a tired smile.

“Not too many,” he shrugged, but she could hear the smile in his voice. “But enough.”

“Anyone special?”

“Not in this life. There was one, I saw her often, but we all know how it is to be a part of the rebellion. She’s very different from you,” he squeezed her shoulder tightly, “she’s a pilot, and would always wear make-up like she was going to a show. Even on missions. Very small and pretty, you wouldn’t ever guess who she was by looking at her, but she is very handy with a ship.”

“Where is she now?”

“She got hit and although they couldn’t return to pick her up they believe she would have survived the crash. Perhaps she has trouble getting out of there, or perhaps she simply saw it as her way out and left.” Cassian shrugged. “I don’t think she is dead.”

“Hope,” Jyn muttered.

*

“Cassian!” They startled awake at K2’s accusing tone. They sprang up, shirts untucked and hair in a mess the both of them. They were alone, save for K2, and it still looked dark outside. They couldn’t have been asleep for more than a few hours.

“What is the time?” Cassian asked as he stuffed his shirt back in his trousers and buckled his belt.

“Early. You stink.”

“You have no sense of smell!” Cassian accused irritably. He was more stressed than he had any reason to be, so Jyn put a hand on his chest and met his eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded.

“Come on.”

They passed Baze and Chirrut on their way to the living area, looking content and well rested, as well as a little smug. Jyn grimaced, then Cassian pushed her in the direction of the showers, muttering something about towels.

There were several communal showers on base. Jyn looked around until she found one that was unoccupied, and waited a bit uncertainly for Cassian to arrive. Soon after he called her name and she replied in kind.

He stepped just barely inside the door and simply stood for a moment, clutching the towel.

“I found only one,” he said needlessly, waving it a bit.

“No trouble.” He didn’t look away from her as he took another step inside, let the tension thicken around them, then locked the door behind him.

Jyn couldn’t take the intensity of the look in his eyes as he approached her, so she turned toward the wall and shrugged out of her vest. He came to stand right beside her, and when she looked up it was as if they moved as one.

They met in the middle, clutching at each other with all the desperation they’d lacked during the night. Their lips met with painful passion as Jyn wrenched Cassian’s jacket off his slim shoulders and he fought with her belt buckle much as she’d fought with his earlier. Before she knew what she was doing Jyn was pressing Cassian against the wall, his shirt forgotten on the floor behind them. His hands were deep inside the back of her underwear and her feet almost left the floor as he clutched her closer.

She pulled his head down hard by the hair at the back of his neck so she could kiss him, and they managed to step out of their trousers as they stood there, mouths never leaving each other for anything but a heaving breath now and then. When they were finally out of all their soiled clothing however, the showers became too appealing. Jyn pulled away first, hands firmly pushing at Cassian’s sparsely haired chest.

“Come on.” She grabbed his hand to pull him with her into the shower, not thinking too hard as she laced their fingers together for a moment. It felt so natural.

They washed thoroughly before Cassian looked at her with that expression in his eyes, and again they came together frantically as if there was nothing left to lose, not a moment left to live.

Jyn squeezed her arm between their bodies and took his balls carefully in her hand, stroking her nails over his sac. He moaned into her hair, clutching desperately at her neck as his thighs trembled. He didn’t hesitate to reach down as well, sliding a finger inside her wet folds just like that, no resistance of trouble except the small _‘oh’_ from her lips that made his blood run hot and fill his cock.

He slowed down then, though his body begged at him to take her, so he could kiss her more deeply as another finger quested between her legs, dragging through her curls and making her shiver before he pushed in. All she could do was stand awkwardly with her legs spread and feel the slick glide as she tried to focus on his member.

Then he was gone, from her mouth and from inside her. She opened her eyes and met his, filled with purpose. He pecked her lips once before he sunk to his knees in front of her, holding her eyes as he did. For a moment he just held her thighs gently, and she brushed the hair from his face with a smile, then he leaned in and licked at her core with short, gentle strokes. She arched into him, biting her lip to keep silent.

He soon nudged her thighs further apart and licked deeper inside her until she was trembling with desire and could only clutch uselessly at his hair, biting down moans and pleas.

She swore under her breath as a tremor went through her and she almost felt as if she could come from this alone, from seeing him on his knees before her. She mustered her strength, however, and pulled him to his feet. He was perfectly hard in her hand, so she didn’t waste a moment, but faced the wall and guided him into her from behind.

He barely managed to supress the moan that spilled into her ear when he sunk into her effortlessly. She had to stand on her toes, but it didn’t matter – it felt so good she hardly noticed. But then he stopped and swore.

“What?” she half turned, but he was only pushing his hair out of his face and blinked water from his eyes. He grabbed her hips again, and this time he had her so that she was sure people could hear the slap of their bodies in the hallway outside. It was almost painful, but she didn’t care, and when his hand slid from her hip to her centre all reason left her. She was clawing at the stone wall and meeting him thrust for thrust, fucking him as much as he was fucking her, though it soon turned to frantic grinding as he closed the gap between their bodies and breathed his passion down her neck, making her shiver despite the hot water from the shower.

He was beginning to lose his rhythm, fingers faltering on her clit as he had her harder and faster, so she splayed her hand over his at her core and guided him, while his other moved to hold lightly around her throat. She pressed into the touch, letting her eyes slip closed until all she could do was feel him all around her, inside her, making her body sing.

They were so close she felt it in his entire body when he came, and it was enough to send her over that edge that had been tantalizing her for so long. He held her through it all, kept rubbing her core even though he was well finished as she spasmed through her pleasure, and when she was done he turned her in his arms and simply held her in a wordless embrace.

They washed again quickly, then dried themselves off with their shared towel before they dressed and returned to the cargo shuttle. The others were eating breakfast when they arrived together, wet in the hair. None of the others said anything, but Jyn caught a wink from Baze.

She barely had the time to swallow some food before the meeting started. She met Cassian’s eyes for a moment, lacking the hope he was always on about, then she and Bodhi left.

*

She told herself that she’d expected the council to deny her plans. It wasn’t until they actually did that she realised she had harboured the hope that they could be convinced. But she had failed. Her father’s weapon would be used again, and she could do nothing to stop it. It was hard to meet the others with her failure, but then Cassian showed her the Rebels’ true worth.

“I’m not used to people sticking around when things go bad,” Jyn said.

He looked her in the eyes and saw far too much in them, as he said: “welcome home.”

 _Perhaps our luck hasn’t completely dried out after all_ , Jyn thought as she boarded the shuttle. Maybe she truly had found something she was willing to fight for, to live for, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are ❤︎ ❤︎ 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
